


Diverted Proposal

by captwaddledoo



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captwaddledoo/pseuds/captwaddledoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru seeks to recruit Yu Narukami, but when the two meet, Mitsuru forgets what she wants to say. Brief mentions of Mitsuru/Yukari and Yu/Yosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverted Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my pokebro sxizzor for providing feedback!

Mitsuru wanted to recruit Yu Narukami to the Shadow Operatives. She planned her proposal carefully, tailored it to what she thought might appeal to him, then quietly searched for him using her vast resources: she called him on his mobile phone. They had exchanged numbers a while ago in the event that they needed to contact each other for help. That’s what Narukami said his intentions were, and since they were (allegedly) pure intentions, Mitsuru had also made it clear that he was welcome to call her for anything else. It was only right that she should lend some support to the future of such a talented, hopeful young man.

She inquired as to where she may be able to speak to him alone. She knew he had just started to attend university at the same place as his friend, Yosuke Hanamura, which posed a problem. Hanamura, if she recalled correctly, could be hot-blooded and would not hesitate to attempt to influence his friend’s decision. Narukami said she wouldn’t have to worry about that. While Narukami and Hanamura did spend a lot of time together, it wouldn’t be difficult at all to catch Narukami alone, as he lived off-campus. In fact, Narukami had planned to spend this coming Saturday morning studying in a cafe near where he lived. Why not visit him there? It was quiet there on Saturday mornings, so their conversation would not be overheard. Mitsuru trusted that Narukami’s judgement was sound and agreed to meet him there on Saturday morning.

The designated location was indeed as quiet as Narukami said it would be. While a steady trickle of people came in to place orders, only a few were seated inside and out of the cafe. And none of them were Narukami. There was a tall woman sitting at the back of the cafe who had caught her attention for having Narukami’s distinct (lack of) hair color, but, well. Mitsuru was looking for a man, not a woman. Still, something about that young woman aroused a mixture of curiosity and excitement within her. Mitsuru was working purely on conjecture based on personal experience, but--keeping her eye on the woman, she took out her phone and dialed Narukami’s number. As expected, the woman answered the phone at the same time she heard Narukami’s voice on the line. “I wanted to make sure that was you, Narukami,” Mitsuru said. “I’ll be at your table shortly.”

Indeed, the face that looked up at her when she approached the table was that of a very confused Yu Narukami. “Kirijo-san,” she said. “You, um. Look very happy to see me.”

“I beg your pardon?” But saying that made her realize she had been smiling. Broadly. She shook her head, grinning apologetically. “I’m sorry. You look nice.”

Narukami smiled at the complement. “Thanks. I just kinda threw on–oh. Um.” She looked at her clothes--she was wearing a black skirt and a t-shirt featuring a rather charming painting of a cat--then looked sheepishly back up at Mitsuru. “I may have forgotten to tell you something.”

“It’s quite all right. We’re merely acquaintances; I wouldn’t expect you to share your personal decisions with me.”

“You don’t think it’s weird, do you?” Narukami asked.

Mitsuru shook her head. “On the contrary; we may have something in common.”

Narukami stared at Mitsuru, visibly attempting to make sense of what she had just said.

“May I sit down?” Mitsuru asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

Mitsuru pulled out the seat across from Narukami. “So what’s all this about us having something in common?” Narukami asked as she sat down.

“I don’t wish to pry too deeply into your background given that we are simply acquaintances; however, were you…always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Your presentation… When we first met, was it contrary to…what you had been?”

“Um… If you’re trying to ask if I’m transgender, the answer is yes.”

“Y-yes, that’s what I was trying to ask.”

“Could’ve just asked outright,” Narukami said with a grin. “It’s not exactly something I can hide.”

“I-I think you look marvelous!”

Narukami let out a laugh. “Yeah, a lot of people have told me that. But I’m still too tall. And…my voice…”

“I can help you find a coach.”

“Thanks, but I’m not interested. Something tells me this old voice of mine isn’t going to change.”

“Very well. That’s a decision I can respect.” Mitsuru looked down to her hands. “I…almost wish I had the luxury to make such decisions, myself.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Mitsuru remained silent for a moment. “When I say you and I have something in common,” she began, “I mean that I…am also transgender.”

The expression “you could have heard a pin drop” couldn’t ever apply to a cafe in the city no matter how empty it may have been, but it certainly felt as if Narukami had gone that silent.

“I transitioned a very long time ago,” Mitsuru said, looking into Narukami’s surprised eyes.

“I had no idea,” said Narukami. “I guess you really should start early.”

Mitsuru shook her head. “It doesn’t matter when you start. Surely my circumstances differ from yours.”

“You have a lot more money than me.”

“I’m more than willing to help you with your transition.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I told you before that you were welcome to call me should you need anything. I feel that need to assist you more now that I know we share a sisterhood.”

“I already have a sister, thanks,” Narukami said with a smirk. “But, uh… Things have been going good so far. My friends have been really supportive. So has my family. Yeah, it’s been nice.”

“I’m pleased to hear that.”

“But I’m ready to give up now that I found out about you. You’ve set the bar too high.” She was smiling.

“That would be ill-advised, Narukami. Every woman is beautiful in her own respect.”

“Thanks.” She remained there smiling for a few moments before a concern overcame her, wiping the smile away. “Uh… So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

It took Mitsuru a few seconds to realize that she had indeed not touched upon the very reason why she met Narukami today. She placed a hand on her face and shook her head. “I’m very sorry. It seems I was distracted.”

“It’s all right. It was fun.”

“Was it?”

“Yeah. We should talk more now that we know about each other. Maybe you can give me some tips on how to be a proper lady.”

“You seem to be doing fine on your own.”

“You can at least tell me how to execute people. I feel like my boyfriend needs to be executed every now and then.”

“So you’ve found yourself a partner?”

“It’s just Yosuke,” she said with a shrug.

“Hm. So we have something else in common.”

Narukami leaned across the table and asked, “You’re not going out with Yosuke, too, are you?”

“What? Of course not!”

“You don’t have to sound so offended!” Narukami said, leaning back. “Then again, it is Yosuke. If I didn’t like him so much I’d be offended, too.”

“What I meant to say is that my partner is also a friend of mine.”

“Takeba-san, right?”

“A very casual guess.”

“It was kind of obvious, especially the way you two acted in the lab–er.” Narukami quickly covered her mouth with one of her hands.

“The what?”

“Nothing.” She looked uncomfortable, almost a bit sad. Mitsuru decided not to pursue the issue.

“In any case, my intentions were to speak to you about the Shadow Operatives.”

The sadness on Narukami’s face washed away, replaced with a wry expression. “Yeah, I had a feeling you were going to come after me sooner or later,” she said. “And I already have an answer for you. I’m not interested in joining full time. Call me if you guys really need the help, but…”

“You have your own life to live and wish to live it to the fullest.”

“I wasn’t going to say all that…”

“I understand completely.”

“I’m not saying no–”

“Allow me to be honest, Narukami: I’m not interested in speaking about that anymore. Perhaps later. For now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk more about you, and perhaps share some of my own story, if you’re interested.”

Narukami said she didn’t mind at all.


End file.
